This invention relates to an analyzing apparatus for measuring liquid or gaseous samples, comprising a sample input device with an input opening for introducing a sample into the path of analysis, which opening may be actuated to move relative to the analyzer from an initial position to a feed position, and further comprising one or more measuring chambers, a feed pump and a waste vessel, all of which are connected via hose pipes, and further comprising additional hose pipes for the delivery of standard media that may be introduced into the path of analysis by means of valves.